


By Your Side

by Scathach



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason might be dead, but he's not gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comment fic/prompt fill written for the challenge week over at [fic-promptly@DW](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org), so it was written a little quickly and without real editing. But I've been toying around with this idea for a while so feedback would be really appreciated!

"Batman, I'm here! I'm fine, I managed to escape the explosion somehow..."

Jason feels relief at the sight of the cape and cowl. He would never admit it out loud, but he always found Bruce's broad shoulders to inspire him a sense of security; from behind, the cape makes him look even more imposing.

"Batman? Hey, can you hear me?"

Dust and rubble already settled down on the ground, but his heart is still racing and his ears are still ringing. Absently he realizes he's missing a boot and a glove, and his body is certainly littered with injuries, but all he can worry about is the fact that Batman doesn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"Bruce! I'm here, stop ignoring me!"

He runs up to the man until he's finally facing him, and that's when Jason finally realizes something. There was no miraculous escape from the bomb.

Batman is standing in front of him, his head bowed down, his shoulders hunched, and a body in his arms. Jason's body.

He screams and cries and tries everything to catch the man's attention. When he finally decided he could leave everything behind, stop holding stupid grudges and forget about whatever family he had before... well, apparently it had been too late.

-

With no idea of what to do or where to go, Jason simply follows Bruce around. The whole ghost thing freaks him out a little, but he's more worried about his father at the moment, the man is clearly devastated, he didn't speak a word more than necessary and seems to be barely functioning.

It's been a couple of days since that day, but Jason has some issues keeping track of time. He doesn't need to eat or sleep, he doesn't get tired and there's nothing he needs to do. He walks around the manor a little, but spends mosts of his time simply watching Bruce. He stands by the man's side when he's sitting in the Cave and then he sits next to him at night, when neither of them sleeps.

The morning of his funeral rolls around, and Jason sits on the bed, watching Bruce get dressed. His body and his costume look fine now, as if nothing ever happened, and he admits it's better than actually looking dead. Closing his eyes he places a hand on his heart.

"It's weird, you know. I can still feel my heart beat, I breathe and I can sit on things. Being dead is kind of boring."

He jumps off the bed and feels the cape move on his back, then he takes a few steps and stands next to Bruce in front of the mirror.

"And it looks like I can see myself in the mirror... is this the one Zatanna gave you?"

Bruce is silent, and Jason spends a moment examining himself in his reflection.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to spend eternity wearing green panties."

Jason feels the man next to him inhale sharply and raises his eyes to look at him. Bruce is staring in shock at the mirror, and after looking back and forth twice, Jason thinks he figured it out.

"You can see me."

Bruce is looking intently at the reflection, and there's a few seconds of silence.

"Jason... are you really here?"

The boy can't help it, he smiles excitedly and peels off his domino.

"Hey..." he looks away from the man's face and back to the mirror, scrunching his face "You can see me but not hear me."

"I can read your lips. Jason, how is this possible?"

"Do I look like an expert on ghosts? Ah, guess I was condemned to eternal damnation. For being such an awful partner to you."

Bruce sobs and shakes his head.

"You weren't... god, Jason, don't ever think that."

Jason is a little relieved and a little unconvinced, he looks down clenching his fists and keeps silent for a while before raising his head again. This time he speaks slowly, articulating his words.

"You don't have to lie to me just because I'm dead. I deserved it." he can see Bruce ready to say something, but he holds up his hand to stop him "Death helps you put things a little in perspective. I believed in what I did, but I did it because I was angry..."

He smiles shyly and it looks definitely out of place on him.

"I'm sorry. Jason, I'm sorry, about everything. I just want you back."

Jason's smile turns into a surprised laughter.

"I don't think that's possible, Bruce. But maybe I'm here to stay, like this. A ghost in pixie boots who will haunt you forever."

"More like a guardian angel."

Jason actually blushes at that, and Bruce smiles for the first time in days. It brings back memories of when they first met; the boy seems to have the uncanny ability to surprise him and make him happy when he's at his lowest.

There's the sound of steps coming from outside the room, and then Alfred's voice, reminding Bruce that it's almost time to go.

"We will find a way, okay?"

Putting his domino on again, Jason nods even if he's unconvinced.

"Don't forget that your job is protecting this city. I will be by your side even if you can't see me."


End file.
